A Collection Of OneShots
by YenohPankake
Summary: These are just stories that came to my head while listening to songs, and knowing me, there will be yaoi. Mostly focused on Judai and Johan. the genres depend on songs OK!
1. Holding Out For A Hero

This just came to my head when I was watching Shrek 2 with my folks, well, the bit when toe Fairy Godmother was singing Holding Out For A Hero and I was feeling depressed.

Its just random OKEYY?

I might do more of other songs as well :D

So, Song 1: Holding Out For A Hero, By The Fairy Godmother

* * *

><p>Bubbles streamed from my mouth, my hand stretched as I reached out for a hand that wasn't there, recalling what happened a few minuets ago...<p>

_"You owe us"_

_"How do you mean?" The big guy's shadow fell over me, his three 'Buddys' beside and behind me, trapping me._

_"We know your Mum does drugs, and she owes the boss money for her last pack"_

_I knew this, heroin was the only thing keeping her alive at the moment and she hadn't got a job, so she was spending our living expenses on drugs. Over the last few months bills had been pilling up, our small counsel flat at a chance of being taken away and me being shoved in a kid's home. But, I couldn't go, wouldn't go, Mum needed me, I was the one who had a job, working overtime to get extra money to pay for the heroin as well as the bills and the food. Mum was ill, I couldn't leave her._

_ To her, I was her Hero._

_ A Hero was what I needed now._

_"I'll go and get the money then-"_

_"NO"_

_A gun was aimed at my chest, the chill of the gun froze me in fear. _

_"Turn around"_

_ I did,_

_"Walk forward"_

_I did, the gun now pressed against the back of my head. We walked to the edge of the pier as the rain started to fall heavily._

_"What are you doing?"_

_We all turned to see- _

_Johan Anderson, the captain of the football and track team, A* student, someone all the girls and all the guys could talk to, everyones Hero... except me._

_To me, he was someone who would laugh at someone like me, someone who could intimidate you with a couple of words. _

_After all thats what happened on the first day of high school._

_~FLASHBACK MUSIC~_

_I was being bullied by the same guys who are trapping me now. Mum had owed them money, and so they wanted me to give to money to them now, otherwise they would shot Mum. So I did, I gave them all the money I had that was to pay for that weeks meals (He was going to do the shopping after school). Then he came up, asking why I gave them the money, that I should have stood up for myself, HE didn't understand, HE wouldn't understand, HE who lived in a big fancy house with a big fancy car and a big fancy pony to ride, along with other exotic pets that belonged to him, HE would never understand MY situation, HE never felt the hardships of life, HE who could click his fingers and get whatever HE wanted. _

_Him talking to me then made me feel_

_ small,_

_ pathetic,_

_ not the Hero my Mother thought I was,_

_ just a mouse against the lion that roared at me now,_

_I wanted to shrink to an ant, even smaller if I could._

_People were watching,_

_Staring_

_I couldn't face them all, _

_I couldn't_

_couldn't _

_~FLASHBACK MUSIC END~_

_"Why would you care?" It was a statement, a rhetorical question, not to be answered..._

_"Because no-one should have to suffer alone"_

_I blinked,_

_This guy, _

_HE knew what suffering was like, HA, Fat chance._

_"That has to be the funniest thing you've ever said to me" I didn't care what happened now, I knew what was going to happen anyway._

_I felt the gun prod the back of my head again,_

_"So, you want your brains blown out, or you could drown, or I could shoot your leg THEN let you drown-"_

_"I'm not fussy" My voice was plain, no emotions showed, but inside... I was terrified. It was like having your worst nightmare thousands of times over._

_"hmph" There was triumph in the thugs voice, no doubt about it... but my Mothers face kept coming back, yet I could see Johan's face mixed in, I felt his gaze more than anything on my back. It added to the fear collecting in my stomach._

_"Well, I think that-"_

_"Quick! The police are coming!"_

_"But how?" _

_"It's that blueberry head, isn't it?"_

_"We should finish this one off first"_

_"Yeah, good idea. Well, We've had fun, but now it's time for you to die"_

_I closed my eyes, the chill of the gun gone-_

_BANG, BANG_

_There was pain in my legs, _

_I looked down _

_Blood _

_My legs couldn't hold me up,_

_"Lets leave him now"_

_"Yeah, he'll fall in the water"_

_Footsteps started to fade,_

_Gravity took over_

_Pulling me down into the water..._

Bubbles streamed from my mouth, my hand stretched as I reached out for a hand that wasn't there.

I could see something swimming towards me,

reaching for my hand,

His face becoming clear as darkness took over...

As the last of my air left my mouth...

**Normal POV**

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SON?" A woman was in hysterics as she was led to her son, nothing being explained to her except that her son had been in an accident.

A door was held open to her as she saw her son, his body still damp, and a boy with teal blue hair sitting next to his bed, also wet and covered with a blanket, his face downcast.

"Judai? JUDAI? PLEASE, ANSWER ME, JUDAI?" Shaking his shoulders in a weak attempt to wake him up.

His chest wasn't moving and his eyes were closed. She held his head, stroking the chocolate hair, crying into his face.

She saw the figure sitting on the bed next to his, his downcast face covered with light teal locks. She only wanted one thing from the boy.

"How?" her voice was a shaky whisper, his head still didn't move, but she was answered.

"They wanted money, but he didn't have any, he didn't want me to help him, so I called the police. They then shot his legs and he fell into the sea, I then swam and brought him to the surface but he wasn't breathing-"

"Thank you"

His face lifted in surprise, his thoughts were interrupted as two people walked in.

"Johan, are you ok?" The taller of the two pulled him into a strong hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine Father" Johan was still staring at the woman. The other man looked at the woman too.

"Father..." The man let go of his son as he faced the woman, sudden recognition shook his face. The woman met the man's gaze.

"Haou..." She dropped her gaze, holding the body in her arms closer to her.

"What are you..." Haou gasped as he realised who the boy in her arms was.

"But-"

"I found out a week after" She couldn't hold his gaze, she had lowered her head, but you could clearly see the guilt in her eyes.

The two boys stared at their Father, then the woman. Haou sighed.

"Jehu, Johan, this- this is your mother"

The two couldn't believe it; they had been told that their mother had moved to her parent's house after some-

"That was true, I did have drug problems, but my parent's didn't want me to stay with them, so I rented a little flat downtown, I then found out I was pregnant..."

Then, the pieces of the puzzle fitted together.

"Then he..." The older of the brothers started.

"...was our... brother?" Johan finished, he couldn't take it.

Johan had thought that the boy had had childhood problems, but that was because of his Mother taking drugs, not that he was someone for the bullies to pick on.

He realised he had misjudged EVERYTHING, and that he hadn't been able tosave his brother who he had met at school, and had made him TOTALLY humiliated in front of the WHOLE school, but he never knew it...

His shoulders shook as he cried into his knees, he had always wanted a little brother, he wanted to be the best big brother EVER, be his Hero, he had done what he didn't want to do instead...

"May I?" Haou asked, he wanted to hold his third son, to see how he would look beside his two other sons.

She nodded as he sat on the side of the bed, looking at the boys chocolate locks that were like his own, his angelic face matched his divorced wifes face, his features matched his two son's own features.

He looked at his son, tears spilt from his eyes.

"It was my fault, I should of found a counselor-"

"Why did you never tell me?"

"You were so angry that I didn't want you to think I had cheated on you too"

Haou didn't care if she HAD cheated on him or not.

He smiled to himself, tears made their ways down his face.

"We are going to give him a excellent funeral, make it known he is a loved son and brother" Haou couldn't hold it in, he cried into the son he never met, but there was one thing he was sure of...

HIS SON WAS A HERO!

* * *

That was random, I know.

Well, there is a possibility of more songs on the way.

ARIGATO

BigDxxx


	2. Potential Breakup Song

OKAYY, I have the second song UP AND RUNNING :D

I was just listening to my I-Pod and this song gave me an idea.

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Song 2: Potential Breakup Song By Aly & Aj

(p.s. some of the songs only vaguely relate to the songs)

* * *

><p>"I'M SORRY, PLEASE!" Judai was screaming, tears dribbling down his face. He had forgotten to close the front door and now Johan's cat Ruby had gone missing (Johan was VERY protective).<p>

"WHAT ABOUT RUBY? SHE COULD BE LOST AND SHE DOESN'T LIKE BEING OUT AT NIGHT!" Judai was mentally punching Johan. He couldn't take it anymore.

Rain started to fall.

"OH NO AND NOW-"

"SHUT UP!" Johan froze in shock.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS! YOU ARE MEANT TO BE MY BOYFRIEND BUT YOU GO ON ABOUT THAT DUMB CAT ALL. THE. TIME." Judai breathed heavily, his face red. He ran upstairs and got a suitcase, stuffing all his clothes into the case.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Johan's head appeared from behind the door, worry and confusion were evidently in his eyes.

Judai stood up, brushing past Johan "I'm leaving"

"What- NO y-you can't"

tap

tap

tap

tap

tap

"NO, you CAN'T leave Judai"

tap

tap

tap-

Judai turned his head.

"You don't own me, Johan"

Those eyes said it all, the hate and the sadness that was hidden before, was on show now.

Johan raised his hand but Judai was already out the door, rain instantly soaking his hair as he walked away.

"Judai, please, it's not the same if your not here," Judai didn't stop walking. Johan fell to his knee's

"please, give me another chance, please" Johan's tears mixed with the rain, his eyes red.

Judai didn't stop.

"PLEASE"

tap

tap

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

tap-

Lips pressed together in desperate need of the other.

Hands ran through hair with the need to touch.

Bodies pressed together to keep the warmth inside.

"I don't know,"

"I don't know what to do anymore" Judai looked into Johan's eyes.

"I want to stay with you, but, I want to stay away from you too" Johan lifted his hand to the younger males cheek. He smiled

"Do what you need to do. I'll give you some time to think" Judai sighed in relief.

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>There you are.<p>

Its short but hopefully sweet. more are on the way.

If you want me to do a particular song then I am happy for your suggestions, purely because I want a mixed selection of songs (and my choices can be a bit dark sometimes)

ARIGATO MUCHLY

BigDxxx


	3. The Last Night

Song no. 3 is here and this was requested by ImtheBlondie O.o

ARIGATO IMTHEBLONDIE O.o

HERE IS SONG NUMBER 3: The Last Night By Skillet (I like Skillet too ,so GOOD CHOICE ;) )

* * *

><p>"Johan, whats wrong? you said you wanted to see me"<p>

Judai was worried, that was clear, but he didn't know exactly why. Maybe it was Johan's tone of voice on the phone. There was also something tugging at his memory... about the cuts on his wrists...

"I called you so I could say goodbye"

Goodbye? Why? Johan always said he was okay- oh... no, please not that, memories of Johan's homophobic parents flashed into his minds eye.

"Please don't do this Joh-" He could feel the wetness welling in the corners of his eyes.

"Don't cry Judai" Johan's hand moved to stroke his cheek, wiping an escaping tear away.

"please... don't" Judai's hands were clenched fists in Johan's shirt, his head leaning on older males chest.

"I'm fine about it, honestly-"

"You're not Johan, YOUR NOT JOHAN, YOUR HURTING" The anger inside boiled to the surface of his mental volcano, hating how Johan couldn't talk to him about the problems he was having at home.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULDN'T LIE TO ME AGAIN, PLEASE, tell me the truth" Judai's chocolate eyes were filled with the pain and sorrow he felt, but not just his own. Johan's feeling were also mirrored in his eyes, memories of his parents never letting him have a male friend over to stay, even for 5 minutes. Johan taking the beating from his fathers belt buckle if he was late home from school, it was because he was with a male friend. If his grades weren't the top grades, it was because he was interacting with a boy at school too much, these were his parents suspicions.

Johan's only peace was from cutting himself, the blood running away with the hurt and sadness... until he met Judai.

Judai could do what cutting himself couldn't. Cutting himself was relief from the feelings he got from his parents abuse. Judai was relief from the feeling and happiness from living.

Judai WAS his reason to live, to see that smile, to hear that laugh, to feel the touch of his embrace after scoring the winning goal for the school's football team.

To him, Judai was LIFE... until last night.

Johan's parents had seen the marks on their son's wrist and had constantly been beating him, hitting away his sanity, only to be left with the INsanity, what had decided what he was going to do that night.

Judai looked into Johan's eyes, hoping that there was the tiniest bit of sanity left to convince him to LIVE.

The insanity had taken over Johan completely.

There was no sane part of Johan left, no part of him to convince him to stop.

There was only one way left to help Johan... one he hoped he wouldn't regret...

"I'll do it with you"

Shocked eyes were replaced with happiness, happiness that he wasn't going to be alone after all.

"Thank you, Judai"

A knife in Johan's hand slid across Judai's wrist, the cut deep enough to let the blood run free of its fleshy prison.

The same knife slid across Johan's own wrist, blood escaping fast.

"Thank you, for everything"

The water ran, the sink sloshing the red tinted water around and down, liquid life pouring down the drain, their lives, pouring away...

Another hand extended to hold the other unharmed hand,

a squeeze of encouragement,

a smile to another as life drained from the eyes,

dropping to the tiled floor,

the blood loss taking effect on the two teens,

dulled eyes closed as screams were heard from innocent bystanders, just entering the abandoned cookery room.

That was their last day alive, and the first being together in the heavens, no restrictions on their feelings for each other.

* * *

><p>I hoped you enjoyed :D especially ImtheBlondie O.o :3<p>

ARIGATO MUCHLY  
>PLEASE R&amp;R<p>

PLEASE, KEEP REQUESTING THERE IS NO LIMIT (I left the caps on again -_-)

BigD xxxxxx


	4. Fight For This Love

If you want song 4 then HERE IT IS

It is from ImtheBlondie O.o's own Corey (Don't worry Conor, yours will be next :) )

SO, song 4 Is Fight For This Love By Cheryl Cole

Personaly, i don't like Cole but that doesn't mean I won't write it, I mean I'm writing it now-

'_DUHH YOU IDIOT' _

Sorry that was The Voice In My Head, he doesn't have a name so I just call him The Voice

_'No shit Sherlock'_

_ -_- _Please excuse me

BANG!

'_You Bitch_'

SHUT IT

_'...'_

Thank You

Here Is Fight For This Love

* * *

><p>"I'm going to marry Justin Bieber" The red head sighed<p>

"Well I'm going to marry Johnny Depp" the raven banged her fist on the picnic bench

"Isn't he already married-"

"Hit your head on the tree"

"Yes miss"

bang

"HARDER"

BANG

The unfortunate girl fell on the grass.

"Much better" The girl nodded her head, a smug smile on her lips.

"How about you? Who will you marry?" The girl directed the question to the blondie who was looking out towards the lake.

"Judai" It was a straight answer alright, the blondies friends sighed.

"You know the rumors, he won't go out with ANYONE, but he does look cute when he's thinking-"

"How do you know when he's thinking?"

"He doesn't but he looks cute in class... maybe he's thinking all the time"

"It's hard to believe he's the best in the class because he sleepsALL THE TIME"

" I KNOW! Maybe he hears-"

A brunet was walking down the path towards the lake. He needed time away from the fan-girls camping outside his house.

_'Jeez, is there anything else those small minded girls could do APART from stalking me?'_ He thought, his thoughts were interrupted when The Squeal Of DOOM was heard behind him.

"THERE HE IS!"

"LETS GET HIM!"

"JUDAI! MY LOVE COME TO MEEEE!"

"JUDAI, COME WITH ME! I HAVE FRIED SHRIMP"

That was tempting but not with the fan-girls chasing him. He ran for the cover of the thick forest, powered by the thoughts of being tied to a bed FULL of girls wanting a piece of him.

"You look like your running aw-"

"HIDE ME PLEASE"

The stranger stood still for a moment, then gestured for him to follow ('_HE FORGOT ABOUT STRANGER DANGER! stupid Judai_' BANG '_OWW_' "Shut it" ), the trees became thicker and thicker, the stranger's light teal hair bounced as he ran in front, the squeal of fan-girls fading from his ears. The stranger slowed and stopped, his head turned left then right, then up and around, not actually facing Judai.

"You should be safe here... for now"

Judai's head shot round to face the stranger, confused.

"Why?" The stranger's face was hidden in the darkness of his cap, but Judai could tell he was smiling...

"If you can beat me in a fight, then I'll leave you. If I win... well lets say it won't be nice_"_

Judai automatically nodded, after all, he was a brown belt in karate (his teacher says he's the best in the class... surprisingly _'show off'_) and he was quite the track runner.

Judai stood ready, his fists clenched. The stranger ran at Judai, bringing his fist to punch Judai's face. Judai dodged, swinging his leg underneath, the challenger jumped, somehow bringing his leg DOWN as his body went UP... hitting Judai's head. Judai rolled away as the foot connected with his head, the pain bouncing around the inside of his head.

_'Damn'_

The stranger flipped over Judai and aimed his next punch down. Judai lifted his forearm to meet the offensive fist, pushing up to unbalance his enemy. He then kicked in the unbalanced figures solar plexus, the figure hit the tree... if he had actually been hit. He rolled back and pushed up, grabbing the leg then sending poor Judai into the tree. This person was better than him, he had to admit that. But how was he going to win.

The first thing that came to his head was that... he wouldn't-

_'NO, you idiot, of course you can win, think positive'_ (I say that a lot actually hehe)

Judai looked around, whilst having that conversation with himself, that the enemy had disappeared from view. Judai realized that this might be a good time to run, after all, he wasn't here.

Judai started to walk, then jog, then run. Unfortunately, he didn't realize he was running the wrong way until he saw the big wall that surrounded the park. This was SO not his best day.

"Ah, so you DID fall for it"

The voice shocked Judai into turning around, looking straight into the eyes of the capped figure, emerald eyes.

"Well, this IS a sticky situation... for you at the very least"  
>Judai never saw the hand that pressed against the pressure point on his neck.<p>

"Lights out pretty boy"

* * *

><p>Judai woke up to a dimly lit room, the room itself was plain. No windows, picturesposters, and the walls were white. The only thing it did have was a door. It was wooden and had a handle, like many other doors, but there were an array of locks. Big ones, small ones, ones with keyholes, ones with numbers. Every different type of lock was on that door.

He tried to get up but grunted in anger to find that his hands were shackled to one of the bedposts, and that his ankles were attached to chains, that were attached to the lower two bedposts. To add to that... he was naked.

A low chuckle echoed around the room, Judai didn't need to look to know who it was, but he did when he realized what was in the strangers hands.

Tools.

Tools of a torturous nature.

A SEXUAL NATURE.

Eyes widened at the thought that came into his head. He thought he was going to be beaten up and/or murdered, but never RAPED. This guy was SICK. REALLY SICK...

The man took one of the objects in his hand and placed it on the boy's manhood, a restricting feeling on his cock. He then started to abuse one of the soft nipples with his tongue, then giving the other the same treatment. Judai had closed his eyes and was biting his lip, doing his best to contain the noises from escaping his throat.

The tools that had been placed on the small table next to the bed scared him. He had had sex talks at school with his class, and to tell you the truth, he wasn't very keen on it, but the teacher never told them WHAT it was like, apart from it was fun (how VERY descriptive -_-).

Judai realized he'd rather have fan-girls flogging him instead of this, oh what he would give for that. Fan-girls instead of being sexually assaulted any day.

"HELP ME, SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEASE"

He could feel his body betray him when a hand started to rub up and down the boys restricted cock, heat in his lower abdomen gathering, the noises moving up to his lips, small grunts starting to escape. The hand getting faster and faster, the heat unbearable now, wet encased one of his pert buds, the noise now escaping in fast pants, begging for the offender to stop, he only stopped to put nipple clenchers onto the pert buds.

"AHH please..gasp... let- AHH let me go... ple-AHHHH" The pleasure needed to leave, but the escape was locked.

"STO-AHHHHH STOP gasp" and it did, the pleasure subsided a bit, but it was still there. He opened his eyes, hoping it was all over. The man raised his hand and pushed three fingers into the boys panting mouth. Judai just kept panting, not understanding what was happening. His mind was fuzzy and dim, the feelings over crowding his head.

Pain suddenly spread across his cheek, not realizing that sharp teeth were embedding themselves into the flesh, the fingers removed before the attack. The pain moved all over his chest and neck.

_'God, if you hear me now... please help me_'

If the pain was bad, it wasn't as bad as what was to come. Three long fingers pushed against the boys tight entrance, forcing their way into the virgin's body. Judai shouted in the pain of the trespassing, the stretching. The pain was too much.

Tears trickled down his face. It was too much, too much...

The fingers slid out and another longer, thicker, warmer object now entering, instantly moving fast and deep, the pain and pleasure taking over.

"SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEASE-" a rag was shoved in his mouth.

The restraints were digging into the boys wrists and ankles as he shook with each thrust.

He wanted to curl up in a corner, hide.

But he couldn't.

The pleasure in his lower area was too great, but the pain was too. He felt like he was being ripped apart non-stop, ripped and ripped again, over and over.

The stranger was grunting and moaning, the sounds getting louder and louder until liquid filled his insides. It was like liquid pleasure, hot and silky stimulating his senses and sending Judai into a pool of ecstasy.

The stranger pulled himself out, wiped his now limp member, and pulled his discarded clothes back on.

It was over now, wasn't it?

He looked at Judai with wary eyes as shouts and calls were heard through the wooden door, all calling the same thing

"JUDAII!"

A search party? Or fan-girls? He didn't know which but hoped they would find him soon.

"My time is up it seems, but I'm going to make you struggle a bit more" He reached for the other item on the table and pushed it into Judai. He cried in pain, knowing he couldn't do it anymore. It vibrated in the tight hole, at first it was gentle but the went to maximum, the vibrations shaking his entire body.

"Goodbye pretty boy"

He heard a clank as the door closed and other smaller sounds as the door was locked on the outside.

Only minutes later there was a knock at the door and a timid voice called.

"IS ANYONE IN THERE?"

Judai tried to call back but because of the gag it came out as "HHLLPP MMMPH"

He heard whispering before there were bangs and thuds against the door, attempts to get in.

There was a muffled "STAND BACK" and the next THUD sent the door flying towards Judai (It didn't hit him, don't worry) and people walked in, saw the state Judai was in and then chaos struck.

Several girls were staring at Judai, one was on the phone to the police, and three were helping Judai to get out of the shackles and cover him up, deep red blushes on their faces.

He sighed, he was saved. He thanked the girls for helping him as they supported him, walking outside to find the police and an ambulance. A paramedic and a police officer came up to him, one asking questions as the other checked him over.

After what seemed like hours he was being driven to hospital, sleeping from exhaustion.

A man was watching as the ambulance moved away, he ran a hand through his teal hair, chuckling

"It's fun, isn't it? Fighting for your love"

* * *

><p>Well, Corey. There is Fight For This Love<p>

ME HOPE YOU LIKE 8D

PLEASE KEEP REQUESTING

ARIGATO

BigDxxx


	5. What The Hell

I promised that I would do ImtheBlondie O_o's Conor's song now.

So song no. 5 is What The Hell-

_'WHAT THE HELL!'_

What now -_-

_'WHY'D YOU SAY WHAT THE HELL?'_

That's the name of the song

_'OHHHH, that's what it is'_

Yes, now we've got that out the way-

_'Who's it by?'_

I WAS ABOUT TO SAY THAT

_'sheesh, you over react sometimes'_

BANG

_'OWWW, FINE I SAY NO-MORE'_

Thank you

SO, the song is What The Hell By Avril Lavigue

* * *

><p>Judai POV<p>

Today was just like any other school day... I thought

Yubel would dropped me off at school, I met up with my friends, sleep (or gazed at Johan in that lovey-dovey way, YES I HAVE THE HOTS FOR MY BEST FRIEND, DEAL WITH IT), finished the work first then slept more (or throw notes at Johan), ate lunch with my friends, worked then slept in class (throwing notes), walked home with Johan. That is a normal school day for me. But today was different, and not in a good way.

I woke up late, ran to school, found my friends and slept on Johan (It's pretty normal actually), then Asuka, one of my friends, tickled my nose with a piece of paper, instantly waking me up.

"what you want" I grumbled, giving Asuka the evils. She giggled and said

"My parents are away this weekend and won't be back 'till Tuesday so I'v decided to have a PARTY" This instantly woke me up, I hated Asuka's parties, they were always funny and stupid, but there was also a dress code, like posh bastards or cats, and I was always dressed in the most embarrassing costume EVER!.

"Whats we dressing up like this time?" I didn't like the look on Asuka's face, a mix of evil and excitement.

"Well, you need to read the paper and you can't tell ANYONE!" That last bit was a warning, Asuka never smiled about when she was serious, and Asuka was giving me the SCARIEST evils EVER!

I looked at the piece of paper in my hand, instantly blushing at the request. I looked at Asuka with unbelieving eyes. She just smiled and nodded. I sighed.

"What the hell has come to this world"

* * *

><p>I was wearing a big overcoat, so no-one could see me in this AWFUL costume. Even worse than that was that Asuka picked the costume herself (Which can be TERRIFYING)<p>

So here I was, in my big overcoat (It was actually Dads but he has hundreds) in front of the place that was going to be my hell for the next couple of days, luckily I had brought some extra clothes to change into when this parties over. I rang the door bell and Asuka's brother, Fubuki opened the door and let me in. He was looking at me with excited eyes, *sigh* I guess Asuka told him what I was dressing up in.

"AWWWWWW! TAKE OFF THE COAT TAKE OFF THE COAT! I WANT TO SEE HOW YOU LOOK!" The coat was ripped from me as everyone was gathering around me. I realized that the theme was a hospital (people IN the hospital). Asuka, Johan and Bastion were dressed in white lab coats with stethoscopes, and Johan was wearing glasses (the glasses looked really sexy on him). Sho, Manjome and Edo were dressed in patients gowns. And as I looked round, I was the only one in this embarrassing costume, as a...

NURSE!

At first you'd think 'Okay, He's a nurse, fair enough' but this is worse than that.

The costume is firstly a dress, a TIGHT, SHORT dress, and so far, I feel I have lose ALL my manliness, the next part is that it's bright pink, and then I have to wear high heels and a funny hat, I have lose not only my manliness, but my reason to live too. If you could see my face, you would sympathize (I hope).

Johan walked up to me "NOW Nurse Judai, Lets tend to our patients" He linked our arms and frog marched me, grinning like an idiot. Everyone else was laughing at my attempt to hold the short dress down to cover my ass as I was being marched around.

FLASH

"Thats one to keep" Asuka waved her camera, my instant reaction was to break that camera, but sadly, Asuka was taller than me so she made a fool of me as I tried to grab the camera. She then threw it to Johan, who kept it out of my reach.

The next part was an accident, no matter which way you look at it. (_'Why?'_ COS I SAID SO _'sorry :p') _

I jumped and as I landed back on the ground, I slipped, falling against Johan who tried to catch me... he did... but he also caught my lips .

So, there we were on the floor, me on top of Johan, lips presses together.

When I recovered from the shock of KISSING my best friend/crush, I pushed my self up, trying to get up, I then pulled a slightly dazzled Johan up.

"What the hell was that?" I then realized something.

"I JUST KISSES MY BEST FRIEND, MY FIRST KISS WAS MEANT TO GO TO A PRETTY GIRL WHO I WOULD SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH-" Actually, that bit wasn't necessarily true. As I said before, I'v got the hots for Johan, so really, I didn't mind the kiss... if it wasn't in front of the gang.

"aww" my face paled as I turned my head, Asuka had the most pervy look on her face.

This. Was. Not. Good.

"Johan?"

"No"

"Judai?"

"No"

Asuka sighed with disappointment, putting her camera into the pocket of her lab coat.

"I'm sorry... YOU JUST LOOKED SOOOO CUTE TOGETHER!" Asuka had that funny fan-girl look in her eye, her hands clasped together. She took a step forward.

I took a step back, so did Johan.

She stepped again.

We stepped.

She stepped.

We RAN!

"NOOOO, MY LOVES, DON'T RUN, I WANT A PICTURE OF YOU MAKING OUT! JUDAI! JOHAN!"

I wasn't scared of kissing Johan, I was just fine with that, it was Asuka taking photos that scared me, you never know where they will appear. This was also the reason why I hated these parties.

"Quick, the bathroom door has a lock on it" Johan pulled me into the large room and locked the door

"SAVED!"

We were gasping from running so hard, I sat on the edge of the bath and Johan took the toilet. Nether one of us spoke, we just gasped for air, Johan removing the lab coat.

When we finally regained enough air, we decided to look around for anything that we could do until Asuka got her sanity back.

Heres what we found:

Incense sticks (smelly sticks that you set alight)

Matches (To light incense sticks)

Spare toilet rolls

Paracetamol

Razor

Spare toothpaste

Other tooth related objects

Bathroom cleaner and other related objects

Lube (this is the part where we start blushing)

Condoms (more blushing)

Vibrator and cock ring (seriously blushing)

In the end, we lit one of the sticks of incense and relaxed, after all, Asuka takes time to regain her sanity. I lay in the bath and Johan leaned against the side of the bath. There were several silent moments, then Johan giggled. I didn't see why he was giggling, but then I realized my head was going hazy and I started giggling too, realizing that I was somehow drunk.

I poked Johan's head.

"Why yoouu leaning 'gainst MEE tubiee busterr" I slurred, starting to stroke Johans smooth hair.

"Its like PILLOWWS!" Johan sang, sounding drunk.

"THIS IS MYY TUBBIE" I pushed Johan off the bath. Johan stood up, lifting me up by the collar.

"Youu ARRE short midget" He looked down.

"HAHA, I can see yourr PANTIES, haha" He poked my stomach, then he looked me up and down.

"That dress is WAYY too small for you-"

"I am NOT wearing it 'cos I WANNA," I retorted, my cheeks were hot and so were Johans.

"Its 'cos that BITCH made me wear it" Johan swayed and I slipped in the tub, too drunk to care.

"I hate this dress SOO MUCH that I'm gunna take it off" And I stepped out the tub, and took off the dress, unbuttoning the buttons then letting it slide from my arms, now a heap on the tiled floor. There I was, in only my boxers, in front of my crush/best friend, drunk and giggling. Oh life is great.

Johan giggled again.

"You got muscles, Judai" He stroked my stomach, I somehow liked the feeling of his hand on my stomach. I moaned.

"Feels nice Johan. Want more" And because of the sorry state we were in, I was being teased by Johan, His fingers teasing one of my nipples and licking the other, pleasure gathering in my abdomen.

"I'm gunna play with JUUUDAIII" Johan whispered in my ear, butterfly kissing down my neck and my chest, licking my navel, moved back up to the buds on my chest, now hard, and abused them, pleasure shooting up and down my spine. I was moaning as I felt one of Johan's hands move down, pulled down my boxers and caress my manhood, the pleasure growing as I felt a finger prodding my entrance, pre-cum dripping down my manhood as pleasure consumed me.

My legs couldn't support me and I fell onto the floor, luckily, I didn't hit my head on anything. Somehow, I also pulled down Johan on top of me, the incense stick crumbled beside us as the lust- no, it was something different, something more personal.

Johan's smell was over powering (appart from the incense), he smelt of sweat, the smell of daisies and fresh grass. The drunkness increased as I looked into Johan's emerald orbs, the situation I was in made me release the love I felt for Johan, how could I help it, the drunkness and the lust forced it out. I put my arms around Johan's neck and pulled his head, whispering in his ear;

"I love you"

Johan stiffened for a moment before replying,

"I love you too"

I blinked

I blinked again

I was kissed with tender, wet lips. I closed my eyes, Johan kissing me back in the need that I mirrored. I felt wetness wipe across my lower lip, asking for entrance into my mouth. There was no wait as I moaned into the kiss, Johan mapping out my mouth, the taste so familiar and intoxicating, it turned me on even more. We parted,a string of our saliva connecting our mouths, gasping. Our groins grounded together, our erections touching through the cloth prison that encased my lovers own erection.

I pulled down Johan's trousers as far as my small arms could pull (or push), Johan finishing that small task off himself. He then pushed his fingers into my gasping mouth, I started to coat them in my saliva, tasting they were coated thickly, he pulled them out, moving his dripping fingers down to push into my entrance, teasing my entrance as I pouted.

I was impatient I guess. I felt one finger push its way into me, instantly, my insides closed in on the finger. At first there was pain but as I got used to the feeling, it became more pleasurable as I moaned for him to continue. The second and third finger gave me more pain but Johan kissed me to distract me, stretching me at the same time. I was too distracted to notice that Johan was searching for something, even when his fingers brushed against my prostrate, making me moan louder.

"OHH... Johan HAAA again... JOHAN" The fingers were removed and something else pressed against my entrance, it didn't take much to realize it was Johans erection, hot and wet with pre-cum. I nodded. Johan pushed, the velvet tip forcing its way into me, making me wriggle at the uncomfortable feeling.

Johan waited 'till I stopped moving and continued. The further his cock went in, the more pain and pleasure I felt, but as I got used to it, the pleasure drowned me. I nodded for him to keep moving. He started to move out then in, again and again, and OHH HOW it felt, if the pleasure could be described, it was IMPOSSIBLY Indescribable!(If that makes sense).

The warmth in my stomach was growing at an incredible pace as Johan kept thrusting in and out of me, our moaning and gasping and groaning could tell you how we felt. Then the warmth progressed along my cock as the warmth overflowed my senses, my climax coming closer with each thrust and by our moans...

"Judai... HAA- HAA.."

"OHHH... Johan-HAA..."

"JOHANN AHHHH OHHHHHH"

"HAAAAA HAAA-JUDAIIII"

As the liquid pleasure escaped my manhood, spilling on my torso and Johan's top, the after affects exhilarating, and the warmth sloshing around my insides, I felt like I was in a pool of ecstasy.

Johan fell on top of me after removing himself, we did our best to recover, just lying there, in the middle of the floor, splatted with cum and dribbling from my entrance. I felt happy.

I saw the security camera watching us...

'What the hell'

"ASUKKKKAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>PHEW, Its all done.<p>

Arigato to Conor for the request and for reading.

KEEP REQUESTING

BigDxxx

P.S. the next song is...


	6. Everybodys Fool

Here is Number 6 from NinjaJudai19

_'THERE ARE 19 NINJAS ALL CALLED JUDAI?'_

NO! THAT IS JUST HIS/HER NAME (sorry, NinjaJudai19)

_'Ohh... GET ON WITH IT BITCH'_

SHUT IT

_'But-'_

**BANG**

ANYWAY, Here is Song 6: Everybodys Fool By Evenescence

ENJOY!

_'bitch'_

**BANG**

* * *

><p>Johan was perfect.<p>

He's kind, hardworking, helpful, always smiling and so on and so forth.

He has the face and figure of an angel.

He's at the top of the class, every question he was given completely correct.

There was nothing wrong about him.

That was what everyone thought.

Everyone LOVED him...

Everyone apart from...

* * *

><p>"JUDAII"<p>

A chocolate head looked towards the teacher with his equally chocolaty eyes.

"YOU WERE ASLEEP, WEREN'T YOU?"

A hand rubbed the tired eyes, yawning at the same time.

"YAWN, what if I was?"

The teacher turned impossibly red with anger.

"GO TO THE HEAD'S OFFICE"

The teen sighed, picking up his bag.

"He's gunna get bored of me soon, ya know"

But still, he walked out the classroom towards the Head's office. At the same time he passed Mr. Perfect-

"Ah Johan, there you are"

"I'm here to say that I can't be in lessons today because I have to be office monitor"

"Thank you for telling me Johan. At lease SOMEONE pays attention"

Judai knew that that part was aimed at him, so what, he didn't care, why would he care about the Teacher's Pet, or about school. He carried on walking towards the office, preparing himself for the same speech he had gotten over and over again. He didn't notice the blunet walking in the same direction as him, only a couple of steps behind him.

"You got in trouble again, didn't you?"

Judai turned to see the T.P. behind him, stopping.

"So what if I have? Are you going to give me a pep talk on how to be just like you?" Judai was getting annoyed.

"No, I was just going to say-"

**THUMP **

"You piss me off, _Anderson_, why can't anyone else see that your a fake"

Johan blinked, confused, pressing the tender skin on his cheek where there was now a dark bruise.

"I don't know what you mean, Yuki, I was trying to help"

"Yeah right"

He kept walking, his fists shaking in anger, trying to think as many insults as he could towards John.

_'Bloody son of a fucking bitch. Motherfucker. Shitting piece of dog crap. etc etc'_ (If I let him go on he might burst your ears)

He knocked on the door with 'Dr. Crowler' on the plaque that looked more yellow than gold.

"COME IN"

He heard a sigh as he entered.

"Judai, how many times is this?"

"6 sir"

He sighed again.

"Judai, the only reason I'm not expelling you is because of your past test scores. They were all perfect scores, why do you need to mess about in class?"

Judai's answer was as straight as a straight line.

"Because theres nothing else to learn. The teacher just goes over what I'v already know"

"Then why don't you be like-"

"I know, be like Johan, he's an arse"

"I don't know what you hold against him but you don't call an exceptional student like Johan an arse. What am I going to do? ...You are going to be excluded for a week, including today. If you can't get your act up, then you are going to take extra revision lessons with Johan Anderson until you do"

_'That should give him some motivation_'

"Fine, I'll go home then-"

"You won't be going home alone. I can't let you leave alone, so I'll send the person on monitor to accompany you home"

_'SHIT, thats Johan' _

The blond gave him two slips of paper that would let them out of school. Judai walked out with Crowler following him.

"Oh what luck, Johan, I need you to accompany Mr Yuki home"

He turned back to his office.

"Oh, and make sure he MAKES it home"

Blueberry head looked up at Judai.

"Yes sir"

Johan looked at Judai, a small smile on his face.

"Lets go" Judai grumbled.

* * *

><p>The two boys walked in silence down the high street, Judai was kicking a stone. He could feel that Johan wanted to say something.<p>

"Just say it"

"Hmm, okay ,I was wondering why you thought I was fake"

His emerald orbs eyed the brunet.

"Because no-ones perfect, no matter how much you try"

The chocolate eyes met the emerald ones, emerald filled with curiosity, chocolate filled with anger and sadness. This took Johan back.

"Why?"

Judai broke away, walking towards a block of flats. Johan followed.

A lift and a flight of stairs later, the boys came to a door that Judai opened, Judai walked in, gesturing for Johan to follow.

The flat was small, a small kitchen with a small table and a chair, a sofa and a small TV, and some other doors. The small table had revision guides and other piles of paper on it.

Johan looked at the table and saw previous tests and other harder tests, marveling at the scores on the fronts... they were perfect. Judai had put the kettle on, pulling out two mugs, he gestured to one of the mugs. Johan shook his head, Judai putting one back.

Johan realized something was wrong.

"Where are your parents?" Instantly regretting it.

Judai froze, clenching his fist as he was reaching for the kettle.

"They're... dead" Judai closes his eyes in the attempt to not cry.

Johan froze, lowering his head.

"Why? you didn't answer my previous question"

"because," Judai's voice was quiet and started to waver, Johan frowned.

"Because, my u-uncle was perfect, like y-you, everyone -sniff- was h-happy when he was ar-around, he owned a big, successful -sniff- company, and he was kind... but," Judai was shaking and he was starting to cry.

"But he l-loved my Mum t-too mu-much, he wanted h-her to have him instead of m-my Dad. H-he..." Judai couldn't take it, he cried into the counter, Johan putting his arm around the sobbing teens shoulders.

Johan pulled the brunet into a hug, stroking the soft hair, Judai's fists clinging to Johan's shirt as he soaked the shirt. Johan had never had to suffer something like that luckily, all he wanted to do was to help people, he never realized that he brought back bad memories too...

* * *

><p>After sometime, Judai fell asleep (typical) so Johan put him in his room, on his bed. He wanted to help Judai, so he wrote on a piece of paper and left, knowing if he wasn't back soon the teachers would worry.<p>

* * *

><p>Judai woke up on something soft, he opened his eyes to see that he was on his bed fully clothed. He sat up, wondering what had happened, then remembered that he had been excluded from school, and that Johan walked him home, and... yes, he told Johan and broke down. He looked around, hoping to see Johan, instead, he saw a piece of folded paper and opened it.<p>

He smiled.

Maybe Johan was perfect after all...

* * *

><p>There you go 8D<p>

THANK YOU MUCHLY TO NinjaJudai19, I hoped you enjoyed it :3

PLEASE REVIEW AND REQUEST! OR I WON'T HAVE THE STRENGTH TO GO ON

_'review whore' _

**BANG**

_'OWW, shit fine, please review'_

Thank you

THANK YOU ALL

BigDxxx


	7. Awake and Alive

This is BigD, HOW YA'LL DOING.

I am on a sugar rush from some mini eggs Mum gave me-

_'I got none'_

Mum can't see you, remember that.

_'Oh yeah'_

This song is from our lovable Conor -

'_Again? Anyway he isn't lo-'_

THERE IS NO LIMIT TO HOW MANY TIMES THEY REQUEST! (Don't listen to him, he's an idiot)

_'OII'_

**BANG**

_'BITCH'_

Here is song 7 with Awake and Alive by Skillet (I give thumbs up to people who like Skillet)

* * *

><p>"Johan, you idiot come here and let me punch you in the balls"<p>

"Naa tah, I like the way my balls are now thanks" The blunet gave them the birdie and jumped off the wall as if he was pushed off by the angry retorts, separated from the majority of the college. He sighed and walked off, stopped as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"You know they're going to give you a hard time now you walked off without them punching your guts" The tapper's chocolate eyes had a hint of amusement hidden in them.

"Actually it was the balls this time, but isn't most of the school and possibly the world wanting to give me a hard time" Johan said in his I'm-proving-you-wrong-again voice (I think theres a different word but I'v forgotten it)

"You are excluding me aren't you? or I might punch you" Both teens laughed as they walked down the alley.

They had been friends ever since they met, Johan had been the most UNpopular boy in school because of his ability to NOT make friends (VERY unlike the real deal). Also, he had beaten up several bullies who thought he was good meat to pick on. These bullies WERE the popular people, except one who came in later on after coming out the school building. The chocolaty haired and eyed boy had seen what his friends were doing and instantly helped Johan. This caught EVERYONES attention, the boy had never gone against his friends before, NEVER. After the successful fight, the boy held his hand out to Johan, smiling slightly.

_"I'm Judai, I'm sorry for what my 'friends' did (note there was sarcasm at 'friends'). I must admit they were pricks, don't you agree?" Johan giggled back and shook the hand._

_"I agree Judai, thanks for helping me out" _

_"Don't mention it, after all, it was fun" At this point, Judai's smile turned a little evil. Johan smiled back, not sure if he should run or stay. He stayed._

_"Do you want to eat lunch with me?" Johan blinked, surprised at the offer._

_"Thanks" Johan nodded his head, Judai led him to the nearby tree as they ate their lunch._

"I think it's Fried Shrimp Night" (This was an official event to them, you eat as much fried shrimp as you could and the loser pays the bill) Johan rubbed his hands together, greedily thinking of the fried shrimps that were shouting for him. Judai giggled.

"Your dribbling again Johan" Johan wiped his mouth, saliva down the left side of his mouth.

"Just thinking of the fried shrimp calling my name" Judai laughed again, thinking of his own fantasy.

"Fried shrimp is THE best thing God gave us" Johan nodded, the cafe they ate from on the opposite side of the road.

"AHH, the smell of fried shrimp" Both teens sniffed the air, fried shrimp in the mix of other smells such as the McDonald's next to them, the smell of smoke from the passing cars, and-

"Quick, there aren't any cars, leg it" The two ran across the road, narrowly missing a truck and its angry driver, the cafe in front of them.

"Oh holy cafe, GIVE ME FRIED SHRIMP" The cafe owner laughed as they gave their greeting, sitting themselves at the bar.

"The normal I guess" The old woman got to work, her husband bringing drinks over.

"You two are going to die here from how fat your going to get, though allot of people like to watch, even though they hate you"

"Hey, don't be cruel, I'm sure there are others who like them, they are just to shy to say. Though I agree with how your going to die, you eat almost all out shrimps each time you come, luckily I increased our shipment so we have enough to last until the next shipment" The old couple laughed with the teens, the first plate in front of them. People suddenly gathering around the competitors.

"Now, Ready, Set, GO!"

The two boys ate and ate and ate, there were mixed supporters in the crowd, and as the two made their way through the plates of fried shrimp.

Johan admitted defeat after 15 plates of shrimp, Judai ate one of Johan's stray shrimps, claiming victory.

There were cries of 'YAY' and cries of 'NOOO' and 'HAHAHA' and 'That's £10 please' (yes, some people bet on who they though was going to win). A mark was drawn on Judai's side of the chalkboard that rested under the shelf of spices, the totals now 27:24.

"Aww, I had a good feeling I was going to win that time" Johan sighed, reaching for his wallet, pulling out the appropriate amount of money and giving it to the old woman.

"At least we ate well" Judai waved back to the couple as they left the cafe, then turning in the direction of the flat they shared. They walked back, rubbing their over-stuffed tummy's.

* * *

><p>At the flat, they fell on the bed they shared (they weren't going out, just low on money <em>'going out<em>' **BANG**) Judai turned to Johan.

"Why?" Johan frowned at the question.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you act so cool and relaxed when people threaten you?" This wasn't something Judai ever asked before. Johan closed his eyes for a few moments.

"It's because I don't want to do something I will regret in the future" Judai stared at the ceiling.

"But you have almost everyone against you, isn't that something you regret?" Johan shook his head.

"I would regret it if I was a human punch-bag, I would regret it if I didn't have a single friend, and... I would regret it if you never came along to help me" Judai smiled.

"I would of regretted it if I never helped you too, your like,my bro to me" '_More than that... Johan' _

Johan put his hand on Judai's, squeezing lightly. Judai gasped quietly, he squeezed the hand back, smiling to himself.

"I'm awake and alive, and I want to do lots of things while I can. Judai..." That last word made Judai sit up, looking down on Johan, he couldn't hold it in, he felt that if he held it in longer then he would burst, he needed to show him how he felt.

Judai lowered his head as Johan closed his eyes, knowing what to expect. Judai's lips pressed against Johan's, nervously kissing him. Johan giggled into the kiss, kissing back with twice the force.

When they broke away for air, Johan sat up and hugged Judai, Judai's hands lacing themselves into his hair. They stared at each other, breathing the others air, looking deep into glowing orbs, their love as plain as day. Johan was the first to speak.

"I love you and I want you" Judai giggled softly, leaning his head against Johan's neck.

"I love you too Johan, please, take me" His breath ghosted Johan's neck.

Johan kissed Judai, feeling up and down the smaller ones torso, moans of lust echoed into the kiss. Johan's tongue entering Judai's gasping mouth, meeting each surface and mixing their saliva, tasting Judai and fried shrimp. Judai's moans became louder as Johan played with the pert buds, electric pleasure shooting up and down his spine. He moaned louder when a knee pressed against his manhood, adding to the feeling inside his stomach.

Johan broke the kiss to remove the offending material that covered Judai's cock and his own, and their tops, leaving them completely naked. Three fingers made their ways into Judai's mouth, Judai instantly covering them in thick saliva. The fingers then trailed down his chest, leaving a shiny trail. Judai closed his eyes, relaxing, he could trust Johan. He gasped at the tickling sensation on his entrance, then the feeling became stronger as the finger pushed through the tight muscle, pain mixing in.

Johan could see the pain in Judai's face and stopped, waiting for Judai to get comfy . Judai nodded and Johan continued, adding a second finger and stretching the tight muscle, Judai crying out, jerking at the feeling.

"Haa, again... Johan" Johan realized that he must of brushed against Judai's prostrate, and tried to find it again.

"JOHAN AHHH pant HAA" He kept brushing it as the third finger entered, Judai not noticing the pain against the pleasure he was drowned in. Johan pulled out his fingers and lined up his cock, Judai nodded, gasping as the erection made its way in, stopping to let Judai adjust. When Johan was fully in, he started to pull himself in and out, getting faster as he was egged-on by the cries and groans, moving Judai's legs above his shoulders to get deeper into Judai. The warmth in his stomach as he thrust into that tight cavern of Judai's increased, the feeling making it harder to control himself.

"JOHAN- AHHHH HAAAA I'm gunna OHHH HAAA COME"

"Me HAAA TOO AHHHH JUDAIIIII" The warmth burst out of Johan, coating Judai's cavern with his love, and few more thrusts later, Judai's own warmth was on their chests. They both collapsed in exhaustion, gasping and panting. When they had regained enough air, Johan removed himself, come dribbling out of Judai's hole. They then curled up together, to tired to clean themselves, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Here it was.<p>

I HOPED YOU ENJOYED :)

So thanks again Conor for the request

MORE ARE COMING YOUR WAY PEEPS, SO YOU'D BETTER KEEP READING

ARIGATOOOO

BIGDxxxx


	8. My Heart Will Go On

Now we go to a classic lovey-dovey song,

_'UUGGHHH'_

This is from Corey-

_'AGAIN, seriously are they addicted? your one-shots are-'_

**BANGBANGBANGBANG**

If they like my one-shots then thats GOOD! Please, don't mind him, he didn't mean a thing he said

_'yes I did'_

**BANG**

_'I didn't mean a thing I said' ¬¬_

Thank you Vey

_'Vey?'_

NOW, THis song is My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion

_'ugh'_

* * *

><p><em>'Johan, I love you'<em>

_'Judai, I love you too'_

The song My Heart Will Go On was playing at the school disco and Johan and Judai were pretending to be a lovey-dovey couple, smiling madly and hugging each other tight and shouting 'I love you' at each other. Of course this made people stare at them, but they didn't care, it was funny.

"You too need to stop" Sho was bright red and clutching his stomach, laughing with the rest of the gang.

"No no keep going" Asuka giggled, only the boys know this (and us of course, this is the same Asuka as in chapter 5:What the Hell) but Asuka was a BIG Yaoi fan and if she got pictures she would either put them on Facebook or put them on her bedroom wall with other related pictures. The two teens looked at each other, sighed, and kept up their lovey-dovey act until the end of the song.

After the song and recovering from the laughing, they went outside to get some air. The conversation somehow ended up on the frog incident...

"It was your fault for not telling me to stop"

"But you should have kept an eye out for it yourself"

"I DID"

"Then why did the frog explode?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute Judai?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"How do you feel about Johan?"

"Not this again, look, to me Johan is my brother okay? good end of discussion"

Judai walked away, angry at Asuka and her damn perverted thoughts. He was so angry that he didn't notice Johan walking beside him...

"... JUDAI!" Judai jumped, he hadn't realized that Johan was walking next to him. Johan looked up, the sun setting in the sky.

"We can't keep this act up forever Judai, we will have to tell them sooner or later" Judai lowered his head.

"Yeah, I'm just peeved off because of Asuka, she thinks we should get together, it's those perverted thoughts in her head" Johan laughed, lacing their fingers together.

"Well, we are together"

* * *

><p>THERE IS MY HEART WILL GO ON!<p>

THANK YOU COREY 8D

I'v been told to lay off the smex and luckily I have so the next few fics will be sweet and other stuff like that.

KEEP REVIEWING AND REQUESTING

BigDxxxx

p.s. the next song is annoying, SERIOUSLY ANNOYING!


	9. SURPRISE SONG

TODAY WE HAVE THE SERIOUSLY ANNOYING SONG.

I'm not going to tell you the name of it (its not the chapter title ;) ) , so you lot have the privilege of being told at the end.

'That girl has problems'

Which?

'The one who sang the song'

OH, yeah

THIS WAS REQUESTED BY COREY AND CONOR (its only on here 'cos they asked for it, and even they don't like it)

p.s. this has younger peeps in ;)

* * *

><p>"FRIDAY FRIDAY BLAH BLAH BLAH FRIDAY-"<p>

"If your only going to sing that then SHUT IT!" The boy with emerald eyes pouted, giving his brother the evils.

"It was YOU that taught me the song nii-san so YOU can't blame ME" Jehu laughed, when his six year-old brother did anything wrong, it would always be his fault in the end.

"HAHAHA... oh, nii-san, people are staring at us" The brothers looked around, surly enough, every person on the bus was staring at them, even the baby who was being pressed into its mothers bosom. The bus stopped and the siblings hurried off, being pushed by other passengers. The siblings were met by the beach, the sun in its glorious position in the sky, radiating hot heat, orange and emerald orbs took in the amazing view.

"WE'RE HERE YAY" The boy had too much energy for his own good. Jehu shook his head as he chuckled.

The sea had bright blues and greens, the sand a pale gold, all calling for the two brothers.

"RACE YOU" The older laughed, leaving an angry boy, his teal hair seemed to spike up.

"THATS NOT FAIR" laughter followed the two boys as they ran towards the waving sea, dumping their stuff near a rock, and pulling their clothes off only to be left with their swimming stuff on. Screaming at the cold water and handfuls of wet sand being thrown at each other. They didn't notice the figures approach them.

"Do you mind if we join in?" The boys stopped to see two people, about their age. The taller one had chocolate hair and glowing yellow eyes, the other shorter one, who was hiding behind yellow eyes leg, holding onto the baggy swimming trunk's, had the same chocolate hair but with matching chocolate eyes. It was obvious that the smaller child was nervous.

"Of course, we're happy for you to join in" Jehu smiled at his younger brother, he couldn't help it, that was how he was. The older boy smiled,

"Thank you," He turned to his little friend.

"Don't be shy, come on" Chocolate eyes looked at emerald eyes.

"Thank you," He held out his hand, the poor thing was shaking slightly.

"I-I'm Judai" Johan grabbed his hand.

"I'm Johan, and this is my big brother, Jehu, don't worry, he may look scary but he's not" Johan grinned, shaking the hand. Jehu looked slightly betrayed by the statement, the yellow eyes boy chuckled.

"This is my brother, Haou, he laughs at EVERYTHING!" Now it was Haou's time to look betrayed, Judai smiled cheekily. Jehu and Johan chuckled this time. _'CUTE'_

SPLATT

"Got ya Haou" Judai was clutching his sides as he laughed until wet sand collided with his hair, instantly preparing another sand bomb, throwing it at the guilty Jehu, who was then pelted with another from Johan, who threw one at Judai, who threw one at Haou and so on and so forth, splats mixing with laughter and angry cries.

After the bombing battle, they all washed the sand out of their hair and made their way to the rock that Jehu and Johan left their stuff with, eating sandwiches and crisps and other picnicy kind of stuff (I know that word doesn't exist, I made it up ;D ) After the lunch, the four boys lay on the sand, bathing in the suns rays, and just randomly talking.

"So, are you here with your parents?" Judai shook his head, reaching for Haou's hand.

"We don't have parents, Haou raised me for as long as I can remember" Johan held Jehu's hand.

"We don't have parents either" Jehu didn't say anything, he just kept looking up. He didn't want to remember that night...

"Where do you live?" Johan looked at Jehu, Jehu nodded.

"We live in a flat in LA" Judai and Haou laughed.

"We do too" Jehu blinked

"WOW, this world IS small"

"You don't say"

"FRIDAY FRIDAY BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH FRIDAY" Jehu put his brother in a headlock, threatening that Fried-Shrimp would be going down the toilet if he wasn't careful. Johan was just laughing.

"At least Judai isn't the only one" Haou sighed.

"Judai sings it too?"

"Yep, all the time"

"I DO NOT!"

"Yes you do"

"DON'T"

"DO"

"DON'T"

"DO"

Laugher rose as the argument continued, the Friday sun setting.

* * *

><p>That was quite random but I hope it was okay?<p>

KEEP REVIEWING&REQUESTING ;D

_'cough cough review whore cough cough'_

Oh Vey?

_'What-'_

**BANG **

_'OWWW'_

Yes, The song was Friday By Rebecca Black

THANK YOU

BigD


	10. Hero

This is song... I can't remember, 1 min... AH YES THIS IS SONG 10

Todays song comes from NinjaJudai19 and GUESS WHAT! WE HAVE ANOTHER SKILLET SONG YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! I GIVE THUMBS UP TO THEE WHO LIKES SKILLET!

Sorry, I had frozen juiceness only a min ago and I get hyper easily ^w^'

Yes, this chapters song is Hero By Skillet

I'm surprised, Vey hasn't come out- AAHHHHGGGGGGGG

_'YO'_

Vey... you scared me...

_'YEPP, 'cos-'_

*faints*

_'sigh. Here is Hero, there is also an announcement at the end so, KEEP READING p.s. I'm in this chapter ^u^'_

* * *

><p>It's burning, it's burning.<p>

Its hot, too hot.

I can't stay awake,

It smells of smoke...

help me... someone...

HELP MEEEE-

* * *

><p>The scream came from the burning building, only the people close to it could hear it.<p>

"SOMEONE'S STILL IN THERE"

Firefighters ran into the building with hoses, they were backed up with hoses from the outside.

The building was a skyscraper, the chance of saving the building was small, due to how far the fire had progressed. And there was a possibility that they wouldn't be able to save the person in the building, but what confused them was how there was still someone in the burning remnants, there was plenty of time to evacuate, after all, the fire was on the top floor, but there were plenty of people to help each other out.

Helicopters flew in to help smother the fire from above, strong streams of water battling the flames.

Down below, the firefighters had to abandon the hoses, using the extinguishers left in the lifts and offices to fight their ways up until their efforts were found fruitful... in a storage room.

A unconscious boy was slumped by the wall, his hands tied to the radiator above his head, his chest rising and falling shallowly, fire licking at his hands and hair. The firemen untied him whilst putting an oxygen mask around his mouth and nose, then slinging him over one fireman's shoulder, making their way out as the walls around them started to collapse.

On the ground, other office workers saw the boy and started whispering things like

_"Why was he up there?" _

_"I thought he would be with his father?"_

One of the policemen started asking who the boy was, running his hand through his teal hair.

"Do you know that boy?" A woman in a navy blue pinstripe suit instantly started talking.

"Yes, he's the bosses son, Judai Yuki, he was here on work experience. Why?" The man ruffled his hair again nervously.

"He was found tied up in a storage room. It was lucky they found him before the wall coll-"

"How was he tied up? He's a good kid who his mother would be proud of" The woman next to pinstripe retorted, this woman was wearing a magenta suit and black shirt.

"His hands were tied above his head on the radiator" One of his colleague of his was waving to him "Please excuse me ladies" He hurried over, a worried look on his face as he approached the stricken face of his friend, his white and black hair slightly matted to his face.

"What happened Vey?" The man shook his head.

"The boy will survive but we tried to find someone who was related to him near by but theres no-one"

"The women over there said his father's the boss of the company who owned this building, and theres a possibility that he tied him up" Confusion filled his eyes.

"But why would his father tie him up in a storage cupboard?"

"I don't know... Oh yes, the woman also said that he was a boy his mother WOULD be proud of" The white headed man blinked.

"You saying that she moved away or... dead?" The man nodded his head

"It's possible"

"I see"

* * *

><p>At the hospital, the teen was guarded by two policemen, the teal haired officer inside talking to the teen about what happened.<p>

"I remember that I couldn't breath and that I screamed for help" The teens chocolate eyes filled with confusion, fiddling with the bandages around his hands.

"What about before? Can you remember what happened before the fire?"

"Father wanted to talk to me, but in one of the abandoned offices he threw me into the cupboard and tied me to the radiator, then he left saying something..."

"Can you remember what he said?"

"I don't... no, I can't remember" The blunet just nodded his head, one last question popped into his head.

"Oh, and one last thing, is your mother around?" the teen dropped his head.

"My mother is dead, she died after she gave birth to me"

"Just wondering, does your father blame you..." Judai laughed

"Of course he does, he's ignored me for my whole life, I'v been raised by the maid instead" Emerald eyes blinked in confusion and shock, this wasn't the reaction he was expecting, not at all. He called over one other policemen and the three talked, the policemen told the teen that his father would be sentenced for attempted murder and possibly damage to property (I don't know if there is actually a sentence for that but who cares?) , another person came in, nodding his head at the two.

"Johan, can I have a word?"

"Sure sir" Johan stood up and followed his superior into the hall.

"We have a lead on the boys father but it won't be right to leave the boy on his own, so you are to stay with him as he will be on house arrest until we have Mr. Yuki in custody"

"I see, is there anything else?"

"Judai can go home after the doctor sees him" The older woman left, smiling to herself as she walked away.

"Well, you can go home now 'cos the doctors seen you, but you will be on house arrest until your father is in custody" Judai sighed, getting out of the stinking hospital was his first priority, but house arrest? come on. He sat up, brushing his clothes down with bandaged hands and stood up.

"Shall we go then?" The teen seemed happier now, more relaxed, possibly because of the physical distance between him and his father.

Johan chuckled, the kid had strength, enough to keep himself living with the hate brought towards him.

_'I'm saved' _

* * *

><p>HERO! JOHAN THE HERO!<p>

sorry...

_'Ehem'_

OH YEAH, VEY, DRUM ROLL PLEASE

DADADADADADADADADDADADADADADA DDDDAAAAAAAAA

We are starting to write the sequel to If You Go Down To The Woods Today, it's about Judai's time as a spirit/half-dead (NOT VAMPIRE! I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE THIS CLEAR, THIS FIC HAS NO VAMPIRES) with reincarnations of loved ones and other stuff. I'm sorry I am rubbish at writing summery's but thats me :P

So, keep reviewing&requesting and... snore

_'I'm sorry, she's hyper so I had to write most of the story, she kept falling asleep. So from BigD and me, Thanks'_

_'BigD and Veyxxx'_


	11. Electropop

Song 11 is Electropop Remix by Jupiter Rising from Shikarimon

I'm sorry if I kept you waiting but school has started again so I might update slower... SORRY :'(

'Here we go again'

...

Here is Electropop Remix

_'wow, I was expecting someting-'_

**BANG**

_'OWW'_

* * *

><p>The club wasn't lit well, it was dark, and the blunet didn't like it, even with what-looked-like-disco-lights lights. No-one was here yet.<p>

He didn't like clubbing, it was always so noisy and he had tests next week, he needed to revise. He pouted. The big room had a flashing dance floor, a bar complete with alcoholic drinks, sofas and chairs and tables, some more privately closed away than others, and a stage. Everything looked like it was under the sea with the blues and greens and reds and blacks and pinks.

"Aww, come on Johan, this is meant to be the best club in town" The taller, orange orbed reflection of him had crossed his arms over his chest, Johan sighed.

"I only came because it was your party, its not like I have to enjoy it-"

"YES, you ARE to enjoy it Johan Anderson, I'm not letting you revise on my birthday"

Johan sighed, he looked towards the stage, blushing at the pole in the middle.

"Err... Jehu? you haven't called for a stripper or something... have you?" Jehu laughed.

"I didn't arrange any of this, it was all Haou's idea, but if anyone is to dance on the pole it better be Haou" At the mention of his name, dark chocolate and gold flashed behind Jehu, the gold almost slightly red at the statement, arms snaking around the older teens waist and neck, to fast for Jehu to notice. Jehu started to struggle at his restraints.

"Jehu, if you want me on that stage you are going to drag me there in chains DEAD, got it?"Jehu was scared stiff from his boyfriends tone and the threatening look in his eyes, Haou was the only person who could keep Jehu under control, after all, Jehu was known to have a low alcohol tolerance and Haou was the complete opposite. But tonight, Haou was acting differently...

"JOHAN!" chocolate burst into the small crowd as Johan jumped in surprise, emerald orbs as wide as the grin on the chocolate's face.

"Geez Judai, you always seem to appear out of no-where-" Judai's hand tugged at the blunet's leather clad arm, pulling him towards a big sofa in the corner of the room, it was surrounded with white, blue and pink layers of netting and other materials, almost completely another room altogether.

"Thank GOD your here, I thought I would have to be here by my loansome ALL NIGHT" (my sister says that ;) )

Judai gave Johan a smile, his insides melting. Judai had so many affects on Johan...

Judai's chocolate eyes consumed Johan.

Judai's soft, silky hair made Johan want to run his fingers through it.

Judai's smile made Johan want to lock him up in his room and keep him all to himself.

Judai's lips calling his name as he-

_'BAD JOHAN! BAD BAD BAD'_

"-han, JOHAN!" Johan blinked to see the chocolate eyes of his best friend. _'Good Johan, He's your friend, not your whore, your FRIEND'_

"Can I ask you some-"

"JOHAN? JUDAI? IF I SEE YOU TWO REVISING THEN I'M TYING YOU BOTH TO THE POLE **AND I'LL MAKE YOU DANCE**" Jehu's threat was just audible over the pulsing music, both teens running out to meet Jehu and Haou holding hands, both teens raised their eyebrows at this new gesture. Haou sighed.

"Its only because its his party-"

"And I know you like it" Jehu smirked at the blushing guy, pulling the blushing mess into his chest in a gentle hug. His head turned to Judai and Johan with the most serious look on his face since the accident.

"You two are to have fun, and if I have to force sugar down your throats to loosen you up, then so be it" both went stiff, there was the smirk from earlier,but this time promising pain... BIG time.

"Y-yeah Jehu, we- we'll have fun" Judai would be across the room if Johan wasn't holding tight onto his wrist in fear of his brothers punishment. Haou looked up, the blush mostly gone, giving the same look.

"We- we're going to get a-a DRINK, yes, a drink. Come on Johan" hurried footsteps moved towards the bar on the far right side of the dance floor. They didn't see the grins on their siblings face as they rushed through the bar, the big room still empty with only the four of them in there, not including the bartender.

"Hey, How can I help ya?" Unknown to the innocent teens, the Australian man was a friend of their brothers and the three of them had a plan, and Judai and John were the targets. The two sat on the black barstools, ordering two cokes. As they received their drinks (not facing the Barman), the Aussie dropped a pill into each cup, pushing the drinks into the targets hands. They thanked him and sat on a sofa, sipping their drinks...

* * *

><p>SOME TIME LATER...<p>

Johan opened his eyes.

He was in bed.

Something wriggled in his arms, seeing a wide-eyes Judai.

They were holding each other... you want to know... I don't think... Oh, okay I'll tell you... NAKED.

Yes, both teens were starch naked, holding each other... no, PRESSING together in the others tight(ish) grip.

"AAGGGGHHHHHHHH"

CRASH

SPLASH

A vase had fallen off the table from the impact of two teens jumping on the bed, nudging the bed-side table over, breaking the vase. Judai instantly moved to pick up the broken pieces, and failed.

Bands around his hands pulled him back, realizing that his hands were shackled to the headboard with only enough slack to sit up.

Johan moved to pick the pieces up, but guess what... no, his hands weren't shackled... no, his FEET were. He saw the strips of leather around his feet, then attached to a length of chain which attached to the knobby bits at the end of the bed.

Johan lowered his head in defeat, he and Judai were tied to a bed in some random location and they didn't know what to do, on top of that they were naked... Isn't life great.

A chilly breeze filled the room, suddenly drawing the warmth away from the room.

Judai started to shiver, getting under the blanket, hoping to keep warm. Johan joined him, the two facing away from each other to hide the growing blushes on their faces. But as it got colder, the two teens moved closer together until they felt their bare asses pushed together and their legs knot together unintensionally. They could feel the other drain of heat and moved closer in the attempt to keep warm.

A screen appeared at the end of the bed, both jumping at the hope for answers. What they saw... a certain chocolate/gold chibi and a dark teal/orange chibi, both holding up a big board with the words...

'WE HOPE YOU GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER BETTER'

The two looked at the screen with blank faces that then became red and angry, fists ready to punch the TV. The TV then went grainy and white noise came from the walls... then it came back, only this time the board said...

'FUCK YOU'

What the unsuspecting red faces didn't know was that behind the picture was a message that their eyes couldn't see, but their subconsciousness could. (If you don't get what I mean read H.I.V.E, the bit with the Prime Minister and Otto and the robo-spider-thing, if you already have read it then hopefully you get what I mean... ish)

Judai, lowered his head, opening his mouth to say-

"I ate mum's lipstick" Johan opened his mouth to say-

"I set Jehu's teddy bear on fire"

"I flushed Haou's fish down the toilet"

"I sent mum a picture of dad naked"

They started telling each other things that they had never told anyone else-

"I wanted Santa to turn me into a girl"

And this went on and o-

"I cut up all of Jehu's pants"

They had got to the really embarrassing bits when-

"I shaved my dad's balls when he was asleep" (_'HAHAHAHA_' I actually did that once, shhh don't tell him ;) )

They said together(ish)-

"I HAVE A CRUSH ON MY BEST FRIEND" The already present blushes became darker, and darker, only just noticing what they had done, not being able to look away from the beautiful orbs that encased them.

Johan stroked Judai's bright red cheek, Judai lacing their fingers together, breathing heavier with the sudden breathlessness he had experienced soon after they met...

/

_"Are you okay?" A younger version of Judai rubbed his ass as he accepted the hand. That swing was cruel._

_"Thank you err..." He blushed at the younger Johan._

_"Johan" Judai smiled._

_"Thank you Johan, I'm Judai" The two chibi-like kids shook hands, laughing and blushing (for Judai). Johan scratched his head looking nervous. 'He's CUTE'_

_"Well you see... err, I can't find my brother and I don't know my way round here, can you help-"_

_"Yeah, this place can be confusing, but after a while you know this place like you've been here all your life" Judai grinned, no longer blushing. Johan smiled. 'Aww, he's so cute'_

_"Thank you- AGH" Judai was dragging Johan by the wrist, Johan having no time to regain his balance. _

_Judai showed Johan everywhere, the shortcut to the town, the football field, the corner shop etc. until they came to the woods. The trees loomed over them, shadowing them from the bright sun, until they came to a tree house._

_"This is the Tree House, nobody really knows about this place but we haven't seen you brother yet so-"_

_"JUDAI!" A tree branch snapped off one of the nearby trees, falling towards Judai- _

_"AHHH" The air was forced out of his lungs, the ground meeting his face._

_"Are you okay?" Judai shook his head and turned around, the branch was centimeters off his feet and Johan was above him, concern filling his face._

_"Yeah, I'm fine" Johan sighed in relief, pulling Judai up. Both boys stared at each other, laughter filling the small woods as Judai tried to recover from the feeling of breathlessness he had been experiencing the whole time..._

_ / _

Johan squeezed the hand in his, not wanting to let go...

/

_"Mama? Papa?"_

_The teal haired boy grabbed hold of his best friends hand, needing some one to hold him. The restaurant had been overrun with robbers and his parents had been shot in the process. Teal walked towards the covered body, pulling back the cover... He cried quietly into the lifeless body of his mother, still holding onto his friends hand. The hand disappeared and was replaced by a bigger hand, Johan didn't need to look to know it was his brother, Jehu. Nothing was said. A sudden shout turned his head. Judai was running towards another covered body, the familiar face of Judai's own mother. Haou was sitting by the wall in shock, Johan walked over to hold Judai's hand._

_"I'll never let go, I promise"_

_/_

Teal and chocolate hair clashed as the teens foreheads touched, leaning against the other, enjoying the company. The cold around them forgotten as Johan stroked Judai's cheek again, cupping his cheek then moving in, gently pressing their lips together.

Judai closed his eyes. He had always been too scared that Johan would reject him if he told him about his feelings, and so for the many years that they were friends, Judai didn't say anything about it. Johan licked Judai's lip, asking for entrance. Judai didn't need to think. Johan and Judai fought for dominance but Johan won, now tasting him, every part of Judai's mouth wasn't left untouched. Judai felt like he was in bliss, yeah, he was naked and in a freezing room but just being with Johan made him happy. Judai moaned into the kiss, bringing his hand up to knot his fingers into the teal hair. Gasping suddenly at the feeling of fingers playing with him.

They fell on the bed moans and gasps as they made love in the back room of the club.

* * *

><p>That was actually quite hard, I didn't really know what to do but its now done after two afternoons.<p>

THANK YOU!

Please review&request I will be happy for more.

THANK YOU SHIKARIMON!

Katii and Veyxxx


	12. Lips of an Angel

I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATING I WAS DOING HOMEWORK AND FAMILY STUFF ETC. I'M SOOOOO SORRY Q0Q

Now on a positive note... Song 12 is Lips of an Angel By Hinder!

Now today I have decided to leave modern England for the Tudor Times-

_'WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?'_

Because we did Tudor phrases in english (the topic is Shakespeare)

_'You have a weird thing for history-'_

WHAT IS WRONG WITH HISTORY?

_=_=' 'N-nothing. Nope. Nay-'_

hahaha THATS Tudor talk

_'What?'_

Nay

_'Oh_'

It's no.

_'...'_

Here is the next song, this was requested byNinjaJudai19 THANK YOUUU MUCHLYYY!

p.s. we are in England for this one, my home country WWWWOOOOWWWW

_'I'm sorry about her' ^_^'_

p.p.s There is a OOC character, find them, the answer is after the story (no prizes if you look before reading the fic)

* * *

><p>"Master Judai?" A red faced, light teal haired and emerald eyed boy ran through the courtyard, no sign of his young master anywhere, and the master of the house was taking him to the Globe Theater to watch A Midsummers Nights Dream written by the famous William Shakespeare. Johan looked at the clock on the courtyard wall, It was 1 o'clock and Judai was nowhere.<p>

"MASTER JUDA-" There was a tap on his shoulder.

"I'm here Johan" Johan sighed in relief, he would be in BIG trouble if the master found out that Johan had lost his son. Johan looked at the innocent chocolaty eyes, slowly drifting into them...

"Johan?" Johan came back to reality, realizing that he had been daydreaming again. He grabbed the young master and pulled him to his room, blushing from being caught fantasizing. He grabbed the box on the king-sized bed and opened it, reveling a new set of elegant clothes (chosen by Judai himself).

Johan helped him take off his dusty riding clothes, bathe him, then dry him off and helped him get changed. In a matter of minuets, Judai's chocolate hair was brushed into it's elegant (yet still slightly scruffy) style, shining from the sunlight coming from the big glass doors that led to his private balcony. Judai was wearing a pair of black poofy knee-length trousers with white knee-length socks, a black shirt with gold trimmings, a gold waistcoat with dark purple trimmings, and a dark purple coat with gold trimmings, finished off with black shoes with a gold buckle.

Johan admired his handy work as Judai looked in his full-length mirror, everything fitted perfectly. Judai hugged his servant giggling, Johan was the best for many reasons, and making him smile was one of them.

"JUDAI!" Johan jumped at the voice, even though it has been heard everyday, Johan could never get used to it, the master was full of surprises and you couldn't figure out where he was going to pop up next.

The door opened and a tall man with the same chocolate hair but startling yellow eyes walked in, inspecting his son sternly. He then smiled at Johan.

"Like always, you've made him look PERFECT!" Unlike his serious, hard-to-please outward appearance, he had a cheerful and kind personality. Johan bowed in response.

"Johan, you are to come as an escort" This wasn't a question, not that Johan minded. Johan grinned and bowed low.

"Yea sir"

"Now, get ready, I know its your birthday soon so here,have your gift now" Johan's grin grew as he accepted the parcel from his master. Every servant here got a gift on their birthday, normally, it was a small selected collection of toys (if you were a child), books (some of the servants could read), some sweetmeats (sweets basically), all the way up to clothes, money, ribbons (to tie up hair).

Johan opened the box, inside were the grandest clothes he'd ever seen (excluding Judai's and the Masters). He felt the soft, aqua waistcoat. The silken, snow white shirt. The sea blue hose (like trousers except tighter, like thick tights). And dark, dark blue shoes. Johan could only gape. He tried to say 'Thank you' but all that came out were splutters and stutters. The two faces were identical, except the Master had a bit of a smirk on his face and the young master was giggling. Johan tried again to say 'Thank you' but Judai silenced him.

"You don't need to thank us" The beaming smile on his face confirmed that. Johan was still wide-eyed by the time he had changed. He was called to the kitchen to collect the picnic they were going to have. Three other servants were in the kitchen too, all dressed at their best.

"WOW, I'm jealous, how did you get THAT?" The other male asked, his white, highlighted hair pulled into a ponytail, dressed in some clean,grass green woolen hose and a clean, white shirt with a leather waistcoat. The girl next to him whacked the back of his head sharply.

"Vey! It's his birthday soon, why can't he have some clothes, even if they are a little early. Come on! it's not like you didn't have anything to do with his other clothes" Her blond hair was tied with two red ribbons to match the red skirt over her woolen petticoat, her top half white with small, red bows around the neck line. Vey blushed at the memories of galloping over them with Gale, his horse (the horse was his when he started working there). She smirked at him.

"Asuka, I need you to carry this" The fat woman handed a bag full of food to the blond, straining at the weight. Now it was Vey's turn to smirk.

"COME ON!" The shout came from up the stairs leading to the rest of the house.

"It's nearly two and we need to get there before the rush" Everyone left the cozy kitchen.

* * *

><p>"WOW, I'd never thought we'd also get to sit in the Gentlemen Room too"<p>

The Gentlemen Room was where the rich sat, and this one was particularly comfy. There were six seats in a row, all facing out towards the stage, the seats were cushioned, the box was private, and they had it all to themselves.

"This will be good" The yellow eyed man sighed in relaxation.

"Now, pass me some meat please"

* * *

><p>The sun was setting when everyone had made it back to the house, Johan had hung his clothes up carefully in the wardrobe he kept his belongings in, and prepared himself for bed. He was just about to drift off when there was a knocking at his door. he opened it to see the adorable Judai in his nightwear, rubbing his eyes.<p>

"I can't sleep" Johan smiled, Judai was one for nightmares, Johan knew that after several years of repeating the same routine. Johan didn't mind, he would do anything to be near his adorable Judai-

_'Bad Johan, BAD JOHAN' _He was mentally slapping himself for thinking that way, he would be frowned upon if he confessed to Judai, probably thrown out with nothing, left to starve with only the rats for company.

Judai smiled at the funny face Johan was pulling, he never understood why he was pulling that face but it was pretty damn funny. Judai turned to lead Johan to his room, he wanted to tell him something but...

Johan tucked in Judai (note: they are 15/16), he then sang the lullaby his mother sang to him:

_Angels come, __take away the evil, __trying to scare my little one._

_Come banish the devils to their fiery cave, trapped there 'till morn._

_Come, give him your heavenly kiss, to ensure him of good dreams._

_And remind him of love you gave to him forever more._

Johan could see the smile on Judai's face, his eyes drifting to and from reality and sleep. He looked at Johan and whispered...

"Where's the kiss from the angel?" Johan couldn't take it anymore. He lowered his face to meet Judai's.

"It's here" Johan pressed his lips gently onto Judai's, surprisingly, Judai didn't move away. Judai kissed back, Johan deepening the kiss, lacing his fingers in the smooth, silky hair. Judai's eyes were closed as Johan closed his own, fingers in his own hair.

And the angels were watching with bleeding noses as they continued into the night.

* * *

><p>LIPS OF AN ANGEL, THERE WAS YOUR STORY!<p> 

If you liked that then I might do more... pastfics? could work, could work.

'_Wow, your history did good that time'_

ARE YOU SAYING THAT HISTORIES RUBBISH! YOU BETTER-

_'NO I'M SAYING THAT IT WAS GOOD'_

*lowers hitting staff* Good

_'*sighs* well, its beddy byes now'_

Q-Q *sniff* bye bye...

Katii and Veyxxx

p.s. See if you can guess the very-well-hidden tuder word hehehe it's not Nay

p.p.s The OOC character was HAOU ^_^


	13. NEED TO READ! VERY IMPORTANT

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

ncalkins

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Mai Ascot

ForbbidenForest

Blood of the Dawn

FudoTwin17

Netiri Vi Britannia

YenohPankake

Thanks for reading this and I'm sorry the next chapters not up yet... please wait a bit longer, my exams are over next friday :')

Katiixxx


End file.
